


A Sturdy Desk

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen had imagined his first time with Inquisitor Nevena Trevelyan. Funnily enough, on his desk had never entered his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sturdy Desk

At first he hadn’t seen her, just another face in his office that blended in with those of the scouts and soldiers to whom he issued orders and gave reports. The late evening and dim lighting in his office didn’t help him in realising who the soldier in the back was. Nor that she hung back towards the wall, slightly behind the open door hidden in shadow.

"Rylen’s men will monitor the situation." He instructed, gesturing towards one scout.

"Yes ser." She saluted. "We’ll begin preparations at once." Her orders received, the scout crossed towards the door. She brushed it with her shoulder as she had to weave between two of her own comrades.

"In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to…" The movement of the door caught Cullen’s attention as he looked up from a report he was handing off. One less person was in his office gave him a better view to the back wall. Across the room he caught the gaze of the _'soldier'_ in shadow and knew her.

Knew the faint coy, curve of her lips and the way she stood with her weight on one hip. Knew the long mess of blonde hair, falling in waves across her shoulders. Slightly damp - she’d had a bath.

The Inquisitor had been gone for weeks continuing work out in the Hissing Wastes, freeing slaves from the Venatori. Cullen had been given no indication she was due to return. Yet there she was in his office. Smiling at him, her gaze unwavering. A pleasant surprise that made his stomach flutter.

He felt himself smile.

The same, familiar easy smile she always managed to illicit from him. He watched Nevena’s lips widen a little, only too aware that she was distracting him.

For a moment he clutched blindly for his train of thought. He simply wanted to order everyone else out so he could have a moment alone with Nevena. So he could welcome her home in his own way. He saw the faces of the scouts, waiting expectantly for their orders and cleared his throat.

"We’ll send soldiers to assist with the relief effort." Cullen concluded, his eyes never leaving Nevena’s. Worried that if he looked away from her for even a moment she would disappear. "That will be all." Several of the scouts and saluted as he straightened, breathing deeply to calm himself. The nerves that always took hold of him when Nevena was around were only too apparent to him.

"Ser!"

Those in his office turned, all moving towards the open door as Cullen effectively ushered them out, grasping the door in one hand and closing it heavily with both hands to ensure it _was_ closed. He felt weary suddenly, hanging his head between his out stretched arms.

"There’s always something more, isn’t there?" He asked, the question rhetorical. There _was_ always something more. More scouts, more reports, more things that needed his attention. At least it was late, and the likelihood of anything coming up was minimised. At least until the morning.

"Long day?" Nevena asked. Cullen felt her hand on the nape of his neck, her fingers winding briefly into his hair.

He sighed, standing and glancing at her for a moment before turning and walking back towards his desk.

"I shouldn’t complain." He admitted while crossing his office. "This war won’t last forever. When it started, I… I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival." Stopping a few feet away from the desk. Turning he met Nevena’s eyes. "But things are different now." His words were weighted with meaning and he wasn’t sure where they had come from. It was unlike him to gauge their relationship in so careless a manner, but now his words were in the air he did not regret saying them.

He waited almost holding his breath, for Nevena to speak.

Pushing off from the wall, she walked towards him, hips swaying attractively in the soft leather breeches she favoured at Skyhold. The laces at the front of her shirt weren’t fully tied, leaving the loose fabric to sit not quite entirely on her left shoulder. “What do you mean?”

For a moment, Cullen hesitated. The nerves in his stomach kicking and clawing. He almost felt sick from the sense of unease that settled on him. Being so vulnerable, allowing someone in… it had been a long time and it was almost uncomfortable to think of allowing Nevena so close without knowing how deeply she felt for him.

If her feelings matched his own.

He steadied himself, focusing on a flame of a candle across the room as he chose his words carefully. “I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over.” He explained, turning his head to look at the blonde woman who stood so close he could practically feel her own body heat. “I won’t want to move on…” He lifted a gloved hand, drawing it down her cheek. “Not from you.”

Nevena leaned into his palm but he quickly retreated, his fear gripping him like a fist.

Averting his eyes to the floor, Cullen felt flustered.

A swipe of terror dislodged what moment of bravery he had grasped, causing his uncertainty and hesitation to rear its head. Her lack of response only fueled his discomfort. He found himself fumbling for words, blindly grabbing for a way to explain himself.

"But I-I don’t know what you—" For a moment he felt like the inexperienced young man he had been back at Kinloch Hold. Stumbling and stuttering if a woman much as glanced at him. He fled, from his nerves, from Nevena, crossing to his desk to busy his hands and eyes. A weak attempt to still the uncomfortable churning of his stomach. "That is, if you, ah…"

"Cullen." Nevena sighed, a gentle laughter lilting her voice. "Do you really need to ask?" He stood back feeling her brush against him. Nevena easily positioned herself between him and his desk perching on the edge.

Her simple words and easy gestures settled his fears and he couldn’t help but feel a little foolish as he stood opposite her. “I suppose not.” He said slowly, hands grasping into fists at his side. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her. To make her knees weak with his touch, hear his name on her lips as breathless prayers. “I wan—”

Nevena shuffled getting comfortable. She knocked something. An empty bottle which smashed on the stone floor, making her gasp a little.

Both of them looked at it for a few moments, the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. Then, as Cullen turned his head meeting Nevena’s apologetic gaze, he smirked a little.

Here he was in his office, unlikely to be interrupted. With the woman he cared for more than he thought possible. The woman he adored, who he couldn’t see himself parted from. Who had just as much told him the same.

And he was wasting time on words.

With a flourish, Cullen shoved objects off his desk.

Scrolls, parchments, quills flying everywhere, all directions a sudden flurry of movement. Another bottle smashed on the ground. He gave Nevena no time to react or ask questions, laying a hand on her waist and directing her further up his now mostly vacant desk.

She complied, shuffling along until she was lying back. Cullen followed, climbing onto the surface, positioned over her, one of his legs between hers. He watched her wriggling, getting as comfortable as was possible.

There were several heart beats of silence where he looked at her. All inviting amber eyes, coy gaze, flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. He had not considered before how much he adored her. What effect she had had on him. And now he was faced with the one person he could not ever see being separated from.

"So…" Nevena bit one side of her bottom lip. A habit that Cullen found distracting to a fault. Her hands slid into the fur of his mantel. Cullen dropped his head, seeking her lips.

He found them, eager and readily accepting of him as he kissed her, easing one hand behind Nevena’s head for support. Soft kisses were forgotten in the wake of burning heat and need they had both been suppressing for far too long.

Cullen kissed her hard, filling each move of his lips on hers with his desire for her. Fuelled by a desperation he had thought forgotten. Soft kisses were replaced with burning, intense lips meeting. His mouth on hers, frantic, demanding, lip over tongue, scorching breaths and sighs exchanged.

Cullen’s fingers wandered up the bare skin beneath her shirt. Nevena pushed at his cloak, all fumbling hands and impatience, pushing it from his shoulders until it fell to the floor in a heap.

Her shirt rose, bunching beneath Nevena’s breasts. Cullen dropped his head, following the column of her neck down, pausing and biting where her neck and shoulder met. He nudged at the juncture between her thighs with his leg. Nevena hissed as he rubbed, her hips jerking.

He removed his gloves throwing them across his office. His bracers and spaulders joined his cloak on the floor quickly after Nevena’s fingers had silently argued with the different clasps and buckles.

Under his hands, her skin was burning, soft and supple. Prickles rose in the areas where his fingers travelled. Quick breaths caused her chest to rise and fall excitedly. She shuddered beneath him as his lips and teeth closed around the lobe of her ear, tugging gently.

Nevena’s leg between his own brushed against the growing arousal she had ignited, a deliberate nudge, a teasing gesture which caused him to growl deep at the back of his throat. Heat bubbled inside him as he kissed her fiercely.

Cullen snatched her shirt in one hand, and all but tore it off over her head, depositing it on the ground. Nevena giggled at his urgency, a sound he quickly muffled with his mouth on hers.

He resumed the trail down her neck, leaving in the wake of his mouth fierce red bites and white hot kisses. Cullen closed his teeth around the edge of her breast band, pulling it down slowly and filling his hands with the bare flesh of her breasts. Her peaked, dusky pink nipples pressed into the rough palms of his hands.

Closing his mouth around one, circling the tip of his tongue around the nub, he heard Nevena’s shaky gasp and moan above him. She arched her back in response, digging her fingers into his hair unable to reach further due to his breastplate. He suckled, stroking at the crux between her thighs with his leg. Nevena whined, breathless. She fisted a handful of his hair her hips beginning to rock, rubbing her pelvis against him.

He squeezed one breast, digging his fingers into her flesh drawing needful moans from the woman beneath him. Cullen stroked slowly down with his free hand. Down over Nevena’s ribcage, across her stomach and lower, pausing to tickle and caress her navel.

Shifting his weight, he eased his hand between his leg and her thighs, cupping the heat hidden from him by her trousers. He touched her through the fabric, stroking, teasing, listening to Nevena begin to whine. Enjoying how she moved against him and how her hips rose into his hand.

Returning his mouth to hers, Cullen found her lips desperate and needing, soft moans being murmured into his mouth as she pleasured herself against his hand and the friction of her clothing. Her hands fumbled for the clasps on his breastplate, blind and trembling tugging at buckles and leather with almost angry determination.

It clattered noisily to the floor when Nevena managed to remove it. The sound caused them both to pause and look at the doors in case anyone came in to investigate the noise.

After a few seconds, certain they were safe, Cullen returned his attention to Nevena. To her flushed face and the blossom of colour across her chest. To her delicious, kiss swollen lips and her eyes, which had first enchanted him.

She pushed the padding he wore off his shoulders and once more, Cullen kissed her. Soft this time, tender and affectionate, sighing through his nose to the sensation of her fingers winding up into his hair.

"Is this…?" Cullen inquired, leaving the question unfinished.

"Mhm-hm." Nevena nodded, smiling against his lips.

Satisfied with her approval, Cullen began to move in earnest. Kissing down her neck and across her breasts to her ribcage. Nevena’s hands clutched at the back of his shirt, dragging it up over his torso. Cullen assisted in its removal, lifting one arm, then the other as he nibble at her navel and around her belly button,

Burying his fingers into the fabric of her breeches, he tugged and pulled at them like a man possessed. Managing to slide them down over Nevena’s hips once he had unlaced them at the front. He grasped hungrily at her side, biting down on her hip, pushing her breeches and small clothes down her legs. He pulled her boots off and her last, remaining pieces of clothing leaving her gloriously naked before him.

He had imagined what Nevena looked like naked many times in his dreams and when he had been distracted from his work.

The reality put his imaginings to shame.

She was slim, he could see the ridges between her ribs and where her hip bone protruded slightly. Her breasts were small but pleasing to admire, rising and falling on quick breaths. Her hair was splayed out behind her in a golden, tangled mess. He saw her body body, flushed in places with heat. She had scars, new and healed, and freckles. Every inch of her was dotted with freckles.

He noticed how she avoided his gaze, how her eyes darted around his office.

Grasping her hands, Cullen pulled her to sit up while he knelt precariously on the very edge of his desk, barely retaining his balance. He kissed her soundly, cupping her face in his hands, tasting her, smelling her, touching her and committing each detail to memory.

Tracing his hands over her neck and across her shoulders, Nevena shuddered as they wandered lower, over her breasts and down towards her hips.

"You were staring." Nevena pointed out, speaking with her lips against his. She gently pushed her fingers through Cullen’s hair, deliberately eking out his natural curls.

Her hands traveled, slipping over his shoulders and his arms. Between her legs, Cullen felt every nerve ending tingling, the blood in his veins practically on fire. Everything in him was begging him to carry on, to ease inside her and feel the heat he sought around him. They had waited so long for this.

He wanted to enjoy it, not to rush, to imprint in his mind the image of the Inquisit— no, Nevena _, his_ Nevena.

"You’re covered in freckles." Cullen stated, the statement popping into his head as kissed her neck. He followed the curve of her waist and the swell of her hip with his fingers.

"You were looking at my freckles?" She asked in disbelief, her voice breathy from how he applied attention to her skin.

Cullen moaned into her neck suddenly, surprised to feel her hand against him through his leathers. She stroked, rubbing and almost gripped him through the material, stoking the fires of his need for her.

He breathed hard, the more she worked her hands against him. His cock throbbed almost painfully in the confines of his clothing. “I like them.” He sighed, noticing how Nevena’s fingers began to unwind the lace from his breeches, her fingers brushing against his skin.

With a deep inhale, Cullen held her hands still hopping off the end of the desk.

He met her questioning look with a wicked grin and pulled her towards the very end of his desk so her legs dangled over the edge, and feet just brushed the floor.

Dropping to his knees before her, Cullen lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her calf and thigh. Nevena trembled, biting her lips into her mouth, watching from her upright position as he neared her mound and her heat.

Continuing to nibble and kiss her skin, Cullen slid his thumb through the coarse blonde hair between her thighs and across her, feeling her wet and wanting. Nevena’s hips jerked in response, her eyes closing. He repeated the action, listening to her breathing become ever more ragged, enjoying how she murmured with approval as he slipped one finger up inside her.

She tightened around the intrusion while Cullen thrust slowly, working his mouth up towards his goal. A second finger joined the first as he touched her, flick the tip of his tongue against the sensitive button he knew.

Nevena jerked, her hands flying into his hair.

"Wh-what are you—"

Her words became a breathless gasp when Cullen nuzzled at the hair between her legs, lapping his tongue against her while continuing to pleasure her with his hand. He felt her fingers clench into his hair, willing him to continue.

He suckled and stroked. Licked and teased with his tongue and his fingers, listening to every sound that fell out of Nevena’s mouth. Every gasp, every soft whisper of his name spurring him on.

Nevena wriggled on his desk, dropping to her back. She rose her hips to meet his lips and to generate more friction from the torment of his fingers inside her, touching her inner walls. Teasing and loving her with expert hands that was slowly remembering how this dance played out.

Caressing the back of her thigh with his free hand, Cullen felt her trembling in his grip, his fingers digging into her flesh to hold her steady.

Circling and teasing the swollen peak with the tip of his tongue, a rumble of laughter rose up from his belly to hear Nevena swear breathless blasphemies to Andraste and the Maker above him. She shuddered. He saw her fingers digging into the edge of his desk, her nails scratching at the wood.

The heel of her foot over his shoulder pressed into his back, nudging him closer. Cullen obliged, continuing to assault Nevena’s senses with skilful fingers and mouth with zeal. He nibbled with his lips and accosted her with the flat of his tongue, working his fingers steadily and clutching at the back of her leg with his free hand.

Her breath came in short, sharp gasps. Moans no longer stifled spilling out from between her lips. From where he kneel, Cullen could see over her mound, over her hips, her head arched back and the quick rise and fall of her chest. He reached up with his free hand, trailing his fingers across her burning skin and pressing the heel of his palm into her belly.

Nevena groaned, grabbing his hair.

Her thighs clamped around his ears, blocking out any other sound. Everything went tight and tense around him, causing him to pause. Nevena’s body quivered under the flood of ecstasy that swallowed her whole, riding the waves and gasping.

As she panted, pulling air into her lungs rapidly, Cullen kissed her inner thighs against, his stubble scratching on her sensitive skin. He felt her leg was shaking as he eased it off his shoulder, stroking his palms down over the backs of her knees and calves.

Nevena sat up, supporting her weight on one hand, breathing hard. Leaning down, she curled the other around Cullen’s jaw and cheek. She kissed him deep, long and heartfelt, sighing into his mouth to the sensation of his fingers drawing up her sides, sliding over the film of sweat that covered her body.

"Where does a Chantry boy learn those skills?" She murmured against Cullen’s mouth, laughing.

Cullen stood, kicking his boots off while watching Nevena’s fingers disappear beneath the hem of his breeches, pushing them down.

"Chantry secret." Cullen replied, helping with the removal of his trousers. He gasped with relief to feel cool air engulf him, like suddenly being able to breathe. Nevena wrapped her hand around his girth, beginning to stroke from base to tip rotating her hand slowly.

Mumbling with appreciation, Cullen dropped his head, touching his sweaty forehead to Nevena’s, watching as she pleased him. The sensation of her hand, soft. How she tightened her fingers around him, applied pressure and flickered her thumb across the tip of his cock making him jerk suddenly.

He dropped his head, leaning his temple against her shoulder. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on the movement of her hand around him and remember how to breathe. He struggled with both, could see her hand around him, feel the sensation and the heat pulsating in his stomach.

Drawing his hands down across her back, he heard a sharp inhale from Nevena as he teased his fingers between the hair at the juncture of her thighs. She leaned back on one hand for support, pausing her ministrations. She nudged Cullen’s head with hers, tempting him to raise it. Her lips found his, hot, insistent. A small moan rose from her throat as he traced his fingers along her entrance, between slick folds against the heat he was so eager for.

He touched her blindly, too occupied by the demanding kisses she supplied him with to concentrate. He felt her hips buck. Her thumb slid across his head and he bit back a groan. Almost unbidden he thrust into her hand.

Suddenly it was too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. Take the teasing, take the waiting. He slid his tongue between her lips, turning what had been affectionate and loving, to ardent and desperate, abandoning all sense and reason.

Snapping his hands around her thighs, Cullen manoeuvred Nevena to the edge of his desk once more to lean over her, bracing himself on his forearm. Nevena giggled, from anticipation, from nerves, Cullen wasn’t certain. His mouth swallowed the noise.

Grasping himself in one hand, Cullen guided the head of his cock along her, burning heat bubbling up in his belly. Nevena rocked her hips impatiently, pressing her heels into his backside. Laughing a little at her insistence, Cullen pulled away as he slid inside her, groaning into her shoulder.

Her name fell from his mouth, burning her skin to feel her surround and envelop him. Slick, hot and new he moved slowly until he was buried inside her. He waited a moment, allowing Nevena to adjust, nuzzling and kissing her neck.

When she was comfortable, she lifted her head to kiss him, digging fingers into the muscles of his back. Her head fell back against the desk as Cullen pulled out gradually to drive into her again, repeating the motion slowly.

Standing straight to see her, to watch, Cullen’s vision sparked at the corners, so wrapped up in the woman he adored and the need he felt inside himself. He held her legs away from her body, observing his cock disappear inside her with each deliberate thrust.

Nevena dug her fingers into his forearms, holding tight to him. Eyes barely open, her bottom lip bitten into her mouth in the form of a feverish smile. Her hair a mess around her shoulders and sticking to her forehead.

Driving into her, slow and deep, Cullen grunted dropping his head. He kissed her belly, her navel, biting at her soft flesh relishing the touch of her hands across his shoulders. He licked her skin, nibbled her breasts gradually working his way up her body.

His momentum never changed, never faltered. Everything inside him was wound tightly, like a spring about to snap. His nerves burned and fizzled. His skin sang under Nevena’s fingers when she touched him. He felt feelings, sensations, a growing tightness that he had not experienced for some time growing and increasing within him, pushing him to his brink closer to the other side of bliss.

Not yet.

_Not yet._

He controlled himself, changing his movements grinding his hips against Nevena’s when he reached his full length inside her.

She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. Cullen over her sought her mouth and found it, lips touching for the briefest of moments between rapid breaths. He released one of her thighs and immediately her leg curved around his hip, guiding him. Her heel pressing into his flanks. Cullen held onto Nevena’s waist, sweat trickling down the dip of his spine on his back.

Nevena held his gaze, pushing one hand into his hair so his forehead touched hers. He felt her other hand on his back. Her fingernails scratching into his muscles, he knew there would be red reels to show for it later.

Barely able to see beyond the burning haze in his mind, Cullen nipped at Nevena’s lips sliding his arms under her sweat slicked back to hold her tightly, allowing him to change his speed. He buried his face into her neck, beginning to thrust harder, faster, chasing his rapidly approaching peak. He listened to her voice, the breathless whines and grunts. The low mumble of his name against his shoulder or into his ear.

Her thighs tightened around his hips clamping around him as he toppled and came inside her. Spots obscured his vision releasing a strained moan against Nevena’s neck. He searched for her mouth immediately and found it open, wanting, returning his kiss as intensely as he gave it. Her fingers brushed up into his hair, pushing it off his nape and his forehead.

His heart hammered in his chest, and under his skin he could feel the thrum of Nevena’s heartbeat as quick and as lively as his own. His legs ached a little, a minor sensation under the tingling and spark of pleasure that swam through his body.

Continuing to kiss Nevena, showering her with worshipful and adoring words and attention, Cullen unhook his arms from behind her back, stroking down her sides, noticing how the muscles beneath her skin twitched in response. Nevena giggled when he touched a particularly ticklish spot, ceasing his wandering hands.

She was flushed all over and sweaty, shining in the candle light of his office. Remarkable, glowing, radiant. A creature, a woman, Cullen had never thought he would find or love as much as he did. She gave herself to him, body and soul. A gift which he gladly reciprocated.

Once his heart had stopped thundering and he could breathe more easily, Cullen nuzzled Nevena’s cheek and slid out of her. He noticed she winced a little beneath him and rose up onto his forearms so there was less weight on her. “You alright?” He kissed her forehead.

"Mhm." Nevena wriggled, reaching under her back with a grimace. "The notches on your desk are digging into my spine."

Cullen hooked his arms around her and pulled her to sit as he stood. “Sorry. I suppose the desk wasn’t best idea.”

"Cullen." Nevena said, shortly. He offered her a sheepish smile, caressing the sides of her body as she wound her arms up around his neck. "Unexpected." She kissed him, lips only just touching his. "But good. _Very_ good.”

He felt himself flush. “Well— I—” Nevena’s lips smothered any other words and he melted against her, into her kiss and into her touch as her fingers wandered across his shoulders.

"Good thing your desk is sturdy." She remarked with a coquettish smile.

"Yes." Cullen nodded, chuckling. "Very good thing." Noticing how Nevena shivered, her skin cooling in the chill that clung to Skyhold like a second skin Cullen released her and quickly grabbed his cloak. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he smiled watching her snuggle into the fur lining.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable." Suggested Nevena, glancing upwards at the ceiling. Following her meaning, Cullen helped her off his desk, steadying her when she wobbled. Nevena stared at the mess of papers, inkwells and reports littering the floor, biting her lip. "Your office…" She mumbled.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck, pulling her flush against him. “Don’t worry about the mess tonight. I’ll deal with it in the morning.” He kissed her cheek and nudged her towards the ladder which led up to his sleeping quarters. After extinguishing the candles in his office, he followed after her.


End file.
